


Bunk Sex

by brooklinegirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...bunk sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mrsronweasley for inspiration and beta!

Bunk sex was never Gerard's favorite. The space was too small, you could never actually fuck - not comfortably, at least - and the chance of getting interrupted or overheard or made fun of the next day by your bandmates and/or your brother was huge – but the choices were down to his bunk or Lindsey's bunk and right now he didn't care about any of those problems at all.

The curtain was pulled tightly closed around them. They were both pretty much fully dressed – the buttons on Lindsey's top were undone to the point where her bra was showing, her breasts heaving under the black lace as she panted in the close air of the bunk. She was on her back, rumpled and sweating, and her make-up was smeared, her eyes closed and her neck tilted back.

Her hair was as dirty as Gerard's – neither of them had seen a shower in too long to count – and he had his face buried up against the side of it. He liked how it smelled – earthy and dirty and perfect. He was lying on his side, close against her hip, still completely dressed – boots still on, even – his cock so hard in his jeans he could barely take it.

But he didn't want to take his hand off Lindsey long enough to do anything about it. He pushed at her skirt until it was rucked up around her waist, then slid his fingers down over the front of her black panties. The cotton was soaked under his fingertips and Lindsey gasped and pushed her head back further into the pillow.

"Just –" she gasped out quietly, and her hand slid over his, pushing his fingers down a little. "There," she said, "and harder."

"Yeah." He said it into her hair, and rocked his cock forward against the side of her hip; he couldn’t help himself. He pressed his fingertips down against the damp cotton, rubbing harder, exactly where she said.

"F-fuck." She had her lip caught between her teeth, and sweat was pooling in the hollow of her throat. "I –"

Gerard swallowed hard, moving his hand up so he could push his fingers down under the elastic of her panties.

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ," Lindsey breathed out, arching her back, her thighs falling open even wider. "Yeah, just –"

She was so slick, and he slid the tips of his fingers over her clit, then down, dipping them inside her for just a few seconds while she clenched around him, then moving them back up to stroke over her clit again, steadily.

"I –" Her hair was a wild wreck against his dirty pillowcase, and her hips were moving in an unsteady rhythm against his hand, and the whole bunk was filled with the scent of her.

Gerard bit his lip, his cock pressing so hard against his zipper it hurt, and just kept moving his fingers, steady and hard.

"Yeah," she breathed, her voice coming out rough and wrecked. "I – yeah, you've gotta just – you've gotta – fuck – just –" She twisted her head to the side, her mouth open wide, moaned, and came, shuddering against his fingers. Her whole body shook with it, and he kept moving his hand - slower and lighter – as she came down.

"Fuck," she said finally, blinking her eyes open and turning her head to stare at him in the closeness of the bunk. "Fuck, Gerard."

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, sliding his hand out of her panties, completely wet with her, and pushing his own fingers into his mouth, licking it off.

She looked at him, at his fingers in his mouth, and moved, pushing over onto her side and opening his belt one-handed. He groaned, pulling his hand away from his mouth, and helped her with the button, the zipper. Her hand around his cock was the best thing he'd ever felt in his entire life, and he thrust forward into the circle of her hand, panting against the side of her face. "Oh god, Linds, oh fuck, I'm really fucking close, I'm –"

She licked his cheek, kissed his mouth roughly, and jerked him off, fast and smooth and perfect. He couldn't find any air to draw in as he shoved his hips forward and dug his fingers into the smooth softness of her hip. His orgasm hit him like a motherfucking freight train, and he came, all over her hand and her thigh and her skirt.

It took him a while to stop shaking afterwards, and she wrapped herself around him in the bunk, all soft skin and dirty hair, her breasts the best pillow in the entire world, smelling like sweat and sex and her. He had one hand wrapped around her leg, up high, and the curve of her thigh fit perfectly under his hand. He lifted his head finally, and looked at her. Her eyes were open and dark, and her lip still red from biting it. Her hair was a wild mess, and he wanted to draw her like this, the way she was right now, messy perfection.

"Hi," he said, against her skin.

"Hey," she said back softly, and kissed him – the side of his lip, the top of his cheek, the tip of his nose.

He pulled her closer still, and breathed against her skin, just holding onto her for a while in the dim stillness of the bunk.

the end


End file.
